


Crash

by Supernova95



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's heart had never beaten faster, he was too late… He was Batman, he was never too late… especially not for Robin, his partner, his solider, his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspired by Sum 41's Crash

Each time the crowbar came down he felt it less and less, it was dong more and more damage, but he just didn't feel it. He did, however, feel himself slowly slipping away. Away from the warehouse, away from Ethiopia, away from the Joker, his mother  _(betrayer)_ , away from Bruce  _(dad)_.

He had managed to get up the first couple of times, face his attacker… his murderer. But after a while his body stopped responding, he couldn't get up again, he couldn't die with his -  _Robin's_ \- pride, he was going to die as Jason Todd the street rat... the failure.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

He was going to die. There was no doubt in his mind, Batman- Bruce wasn't going to make it, he wasn't going to save him... and that was okay. He just hoped that Bruce could move on, without him. That he didn't become darker, that he didn't betray EVERYTHING Batman stood for in Gotham. That he didn't react to his death the way he reacted to his parents, he didn't retreat into himself, block everything else out. He hoped he would let Alfred and Dick help him get through it, because it would break him, like his parents broke him.

He hoped Bruce could move on, in truth he knew he can't.

-

Bruce's heart had never beaten faster, he was too late... He was Batman, he was never too late... especially not for Robin, his partner, his solider, his son.

But he was too late.

By seconds.

Life and death was a strange thing, how something so simple as not being fast enough, hesitating for a moment, and that moment decides whether you take home a bashful headstrong  _ **alive**_  boy, or a stone cold body in a black bag.

He had hesitated. His son was dead. And it was all his fault.

All he wanted to do as he held his broken, bleeding,  _blown up_  son was; comfort him, whisper soft words in his ear, things like;

_I love you-_

_You mean the world to me-_

_I'm sorry I failed you, can you forgive me?_

-

Things he had never said when he was alive and wishing that somehow his words and cradling and crying would bring him back to life. He knew it wouldn't; but what's a world without hope?

He was barely alive, the beating and the explosion had taken almost all he had: almost. He was still there fighting, hoping for his father to miraculously save him, like he always did.

He didn't want to die, not whilst he was being held by  _BatmanBruceFather_  not whilst he was being told how much he was loved - _even though he knew it all along_ \- he didn't want to die.

He wanted to be there to see if Bruce adopted again, he wanted to see Dick come home and actually start acting like one of them, he wanted to be a big brother, he wanted to have the family he had always dreamed of... He wanted to grow old, get married, have kids, watch them grow up. Though none of that was going to happen as his breath got shallower and shallower, as the cries of the man holding him got louder and more intense and yet quieter and more distant at the same time.

At least here was a good place to die; in the arms of his father, being cradled and told how much he was loved, being asked for forgiveness that he had given before the first crowbar strike. At least he could die safe.

-

" _D…Dad?_ "

"I'm here son, I'm here, and I'm never letting you go"


End file.
